1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to computer-related systems, methods and programs, and in particular, to a computer-controlled parking system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to an Internet-based, computer-implemented parking reservation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internet-based, computer-implemented business methods are becoming increasingly popular in today's global business environment. One primary focus of these methods is the reduction of time required for the users/customers to complete these mundane tasks. Often, these methods target mundane tasks that were traditionally completed in a time consuming manner, but which lend themselves to a more efficient manner of operation with a standard computer system. One such mundane task, which has yet to be fully automated because of difficulties in implementation, is that of reserving parking spaces at high turn-over parking locations such as at airport terminals.
Parking in airport terminal parking facilities is a very inconvenient and timely procedure for busy travelers. Unlike a downtown business parking lot where a patron is able to contract for a parking space based on a set pattern of daily use, air travelers often do not know until a few weeks prior to their travel date that they are going to park their vehicles at the airport parking lot. Also, the air traveler rarely needs a parking space for longer than a few days at a time.
Often, because of time constraints, air travelers generally do not wish to spend a large amount of time looking for a spot in a parking lot. Presently, parking facilities typically provide open parking. In these open parking facilities, after the traveler enters the parking facility, the traveler expends significant amounts of effort and time searching for an available space from among the hundreds of possible spaces, many of which may be already occupied.
Another drawback in current parking systems is that the parking facility at airports typically get full very quickly during peak travel periods such as over the Thanksgiving and Christmas holidays. Thus, during these times the traveler may be unable to find an available space when he arrives at the airport.
Airport parking facilities are generally far away from the terminal buildings. Because of the remoteness of the location, the air traveler usually has to wait for and take a shuttle to get to the terminal. The air traveler thus has to off-load his/her bags, wait for the shuttle, load the bags onto the shuttle, then off-load the bags again at the terminal. The entire process can be rather time consuming and occasionally causes frustration in the air traveler.
In today's business environment, where travelers are generally business personnel who do not wish to spend a lot of time doing mundane tasks such as finding spaces for their vehicles upon arrival at the airport, parking their vehicles, etc., there is a need for a more efficient method of parking at high turn-over parking facilities. Some methods have been proposed to automate the parking process and make parking a more efficient process. Among these methods are: U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,704, Parking Site Reservation Control System; U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,727, Fully Optimized Automatic Parking Facility Management System; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,481, Parking Management System.
Each of these methods utilizes a computer-implemented reservation or control of the parking facility. However, each method has specific limitations, which makes the method unattractive to travelers who desired a more dependable and efficient solution. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,727 provides an automated parking facility management system whereby, only after the vehicle arrives at the entrance of the parking lot is the driver provided with a printout of any available space.
The above method proves problematic for air travelers because the air traveler does not wish to travel significant distances from home to the airport only to find out when he arrives at the airport that the parking facilities are all full. The inherent problems associated with learning of the non-availability of a parking space at that time are obvious. The air traveler may be forced to make alternative arrangements for parking, and in high travel periods, alternative parking may not be available at the airport. Locating additional parking even during a regular travel period may prove very difficult and time consuming.
At worst-case, the traveler may have to drive his vehicle back to his home and take a taxi or shuttle back to the airport and hope he has enough time left to make his flight. Because of these parking uncertainties, most travelers simply have someone give them a ride to the airport or take a taxi or shuttle to the airport.
Business travelers would prefer not to waste time waiting on a shuttle or taxi cab. Also, the cost of the shuttle or taxi cab can become rather expensive for regular travelers who do not have the extra money required to pay the high fees associated with both services, particularly when the airport is a significant distance away from the travelers origination point.
The present invention recognizes the need for a more efficient parking reservation system than provided by the above methods. The present invention also recognizes the need for a computer-implemented, automated system that also provides human services when necessary to enable the traveler to further eliminate time spent parking his vehicle at the airport terminal. These and other benefits are provided by the present invention.